Mute?
by purplecandy030
Summary: "Why doesn't she talk?" "Because she choose not to." A Various x reader featuring the incredibly hot boys of Haikyuu. Why you ask? Because I've been binge watching it. It might get a little deep. It might get a little dramtic. But who knows? Please note that reader-chan will eventually speak. I don't know to who, and i don't know when, but it will happen. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I'm sorry I have been away for a while. But I am posting this in hopes thhat I can update soon. So please enjoy thd prologue! ^^

You closed the door to your new apartment and slid down the stairs to walk to school adjusting your backpack along the way. It was a crisp cool morning so it was wonderful to be outside. You lived alone after your parents shipped you off to Japan to meet a family friend, and in their words 'experience the world'. Today would be your first day at the high school you were attending now and thankfully your apartment was close. You left a little early in hopes to explore a bit so you don't get lost on your way to classes. Who knows? You might even find the gym. You underestimated a lot because of your height. But you didn't care all that much, it is much sweeter when you prove them wrong. You only measure up to about 149 cm. and love to do parkour tricks. To you it wasn't scary, it made you feel alive. It made you feel happy.

You arrived at school two hours before classes start, so you get you schedule and drop your stuff off in your class making a menatl note that the teacher wasn't even there yet. Being a first year, you hadn't the slightest idea of what high school is like and let your mind wander as you wandered the school.

Time passed quickly and you ended up late to class. Embarrassed, you bowed to the teacher in apologies. He just sighed and told you to take your seat. The rest of the school day was nice, but it was tedious. It was mostly the teachers. Couldn't they be a little more exciting? After the last bell rung you decided to explore again.

Soon you were outside and looked at the building infront of you. Noticing the shoe cubbies and the faint sound of squeaking rubber on polished hardwood flood, you smiled slightly assuming this was the gym. Checking your watch, you concluded that you have some time to spare before sunset and walked towards the double doors. Before opening them you breifly wondered what they were doing in there, but didn't dwell and opened the door.

You almost run into a girl who was about to exit. But with your fast reflexes you swiftly doge and stand there holding the door open. She seems suprised, but you just simply nod to her as she leaves noding back and mumbling a thanks. Closing the door after her, you take a look around the room. No one has noticed you yet, however you have noticed someone. A full head of blond hair and a headband tipped you off to the family friend you were suppose to meet. Ukai Keishin, grandson to the famous Ukai Ikkei. Your family and his family are best friends, and you guys are practically siblings. Although you've only seen him in person once or twice, he keeps in contact with you. Walking over to him you tap his shoulder. Being in the middle of yelling at someone, he ignores you. A little ticked off you tap his shoulder again, he still doesn't notice you. Annoyed you huff quietly, then a devious grin grows on your face. You vaguely remember him telling you he was ticklish. You decide to use this information and abrubtly start attacking his sides. Girlish giggling came out of his mouth and a light blush highlighted his cheeks when the other people in the room started to take notice. "Heehee-fuck-heeheehee-stop it!" You stopped and Keishin turned to you with an angry look, but as soon at he saw you a smile came to his face.

"(Name)! You came!" He swept you up in a hug completely forgetting about his anger. Meanwhile the vollyball team was thoroughly confused. Who is that cute girl hugging our coach? He seems to know her, is she related to him? These types of questions floated in the minds of the sweaty highschool students.

After Ukai, or Keshi (your pet name for him), let go of you he led you to the team who began to get nevous at your approach.

"Oi, this is (Name). She is a family friend who will be staying in Japan until she graduates high school. Be nice to her." Keshi announced to the boys. A chorus of affirmation sounded, and you bowed to greet them. The boys fought to hide their blushes as you smiled sweetly at them.

You stayed for the reat of practice and left with Keshi after cleaning up. Keshi walked you home and waved goodbye when he dropped you off. You waved back and went inside your apartment.

That night just before you fell asleep, your thoughts wandered to the vollyball team.

'What an interesting group of boys...'

So how was that? Don't be afraid to leave a comment! Until next time my lovelies ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was peaceful. The air was calm and crisp and your coffee was rich. You realxed on the couch until you checked the clock to relized you were late to school. Sprinting out the door you strapped your school bag to your back and ran faster. By the time you reached school, the gate was closed. Backing up a bit, you did a hertal jump over the gate, just making it over the spikes. Landing safely on the other side, you start sprinting again to your class. Running in the halls you turn a corner to almost run into a person. With fast reflexes, you wall jump to avoid them and keep running to your class. Effectively rendering the person speechless. Hurriedly, you arrive at your classroom to discover it completely empty.

You were early.

'I have to fix my clock when I get home' You thought as you sat down and gave a quiet sigh, waiting for the teacher to show up.

Classes passed agonizingly slow, causing you to almost jump out of your seat when the last bell rang. Two days into high school and you are already bored. Packing up your school bag you sling it over your shoulders and walk to the gym to see Keishin. Maybe he can walk you home again.

Opening the gym door you are meet with scilence. Then screaming.

"PRETTY GIRL!"

Jolting from the sound, you see two boys you didn't recognize running towards you with an exited expression on their faces. They don't look familiar to you, but you recognize the standard school sweater.

As the boys rushed to you, your reflexes kicked in and you dropped your school bag. You jumped up and grabbed on to the bars above, swinging yourself to the second level of the gym. Everyone was shocked at your little stunt, everyone exept Keishin. The 26 year old was well aware of your talent for dangerous tricks, and thought it was pretty cool.

The two boys and Hinata had sparkles in their eyes from the jump. "SUGOI!" all of them said in unison. You just smile softly as Keishin yells for them to get back to work.

"But coach," one of them started. "Who is she?" the other one finished. He looked at you and you gestured that you wanted to know who they were too. Sighing, Keishin pointed to the two boys. "The short one" "Hey!" "is Nishinoya Yuu, and the one with the shaved head is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. They were absent yesterday." 'So thats the reason for the new faces' you thought.

You waved to both of them with a smile, and they wave back trying not to melt. "Boys this is (Name). Now would you gET BACK TO WORK!"

"HAI!"

The rest of practice went pretty smoothly, other than the glances you would recive from the boys. Every time one of them would look at you you would meet their gaze and smile causing them to sputter and blush. You laughed to yourself whenever they did that.

Keishin noticed this and just rolled his eyes letting a smile leak into his frown. He knew how much of a flirt you can be without knowing.

When practice was over you helped clean up but for some reason, all of the boys avoided you. Well almost all of them...

"(NAME)! DO YOU NEED ANY HELP CLEANING UP?" Tanaka asked. You shook your head. "Okay (Name)-san. I will always be here for you" says dramatically walking backwards. He then trips.

Noya grabs the ball your holding and throws it to a cart behind him. The confidant look on his face snaps to embarrassment when he misses. You give an inaudible laugh and start to walk to your backpack.

Before you can get to it, Hinata offers to carry it for you, but he can't pick it up. You almost burst out laughing at the face he's making tring to pick up your school bag. Composing yourself, you gently take it from him and make your way over to Keishin who ruffles your hair. You frown and he laughs. "C'mon I'll buy you some icecream on the way to your apartment." You smile and nod before setting off with him.

Okay! Second chapter done! Sorry for it being so late...and so small...

Anyway I promise as the story progresses, that chapters will get longer. Until next time lovelies~


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in class you sat eating your lunch stairing out the window at the clear blue sky, lost in your imagination. Some noise from the hall just ouside your classroom woke you from your daze and you glanced at your peers crowding the door. 'Whats going on out there?' you think as you stand up from your desk. Walking to the group, you wiggle your way out and into the hallway.

Turning to your right, you see the cause of the commotion. Two boys stood in the middle of the hall, one looked disinterested and the other looked livid. You recognized the disinterested one, he had blonde hair and beautiful gold eyes. How could you forget him? He is a blocker on the volleyball team Keishin coaches.

'But what was his name? Tukishima? I think that was it.' As you contemplate the boy's name you walk towards them, catching everyone's attention. You stop just behind the tall blonde volleyball player and tap his back. Confused, he looks down at you.

You motion for him to step aside and he gives you a glare but steps away. Nodding in approval, you walk forward to the livid guy that is now more confused than angry. You looked him over. Messy brown hair and green sees you and smirks, taking an opportunity to piss off tall blonde and handsome.

"Oh, whats this? You're letting a girl fight your battles?" his snide comment makes your blood boil but before you can spring into action Tsukki opens his mouth. "You don't?"

Scilence...

You whip around to face the tall blonde with a 'wtf' face. 'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' You think. "Wow Tsukishima, I know you're an asshole, but thats just a dick move." the boy infront of you says. You finally have enough of him and punch the guy. He's knocked out. 'Well that was easy.' You think as the students start to disperse. Tsukki turns to leave, but you grab his sleeve to catch his attention.

"What?" his face was devoid of any emotion. Well, he did sound slightly annoyed.

You put yor hands on your hips and give him a look. "You want to know what I ment?" He guesses. You nod narrowing your eyes slightly.

The blonde boy smirks at you. "I-" but he was cut short when he noticed you weren't looking at him anymore, you had your attention on something behind him. He looked back and saw...

Sorry to end it there but I ran out of ideas. Any suggestions?

See you lovelies in the next chapter!


End file.
